Doom-Shroom (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Doom-shroom (disambiguation). 225px |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Mushroom Trick |ability = Destroy all Plants and Zombies with 4 or more. |flavor text = I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard.}} Doom-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the tricks. It costs 5 to play. When played, it will destroy all plants and zombies with 4 or more. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Mushroom Trick *'Abilities:' Destroy all Plants and Zombies with 4 or more. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard. Strategies With Doom-Shroom is effective at clearing the field of zombies with 4 strength or more, allowing you to regain control of the field. However, it can also destroy plants that have 4 strength of more, forcing you to trade to save yourself. Due to it being able to destroy multiple stronger zombie fighters, such as Zombot Sharktronic Sub or Wannabe Hero with just 5 sun needed, but destroying stronger plant fighters, such as Kernel Corn or The Great Zucchini, makes this trick itself a mixed bag. Due to this problem, try to use this card as a last resort, where you are low on plant fighters, while your opponent is overwhelming you with stronger zombie fighters. This trick is best used to counter Zombot 1000 and Gargantuars' Feast. Avoid using this trick immediately right after all your lanes have been filled with Cornucopia, as you may destroy that plant itself as well as some of the newly created plants with Cornucopia's ability. However, if you want to trigger some plants to the death to activate its ability, this will be a good choice. For example, Grapes of Wrath. Against While playing as the zombie hero, this trick can easily punish the player for playing powerful fighters. It is important to be careful while facing against Guardian heroes, as they might use this at any time and destroy your strongest zombies. Try to place powerful zombies with 3 strength or less, such as Barrel Roller Zombie and Foot Soldier Zombie. If you need to deploy a strong zombie by avoiding the risk of Doom-Shroom destroying it, you can use Teleport to play it in the tricks phase. Make sure you don't boost your zombies to or over the 4 mark. It is likely that your opponent will use it on the plant phase. Gallery Doom-Shroom statistics.png|Doom-Shroom's statistics File:Doom-Shroom (PvZH).png|HD Doom-Shroom File:DoomShroomCard.PNG|Card File:DoomShadow.PNG|Doom-Shroom's silhouette File:DoomGet.PNG|The player getting Doom-Shroom from a Premium Pack Doom-Shroom explosion.png|Doom-Shroom's explosion DOOM!!.png|HD Doom-Shroom's explosion File:Mushroom Concepts.png|Concept art for Doom-Shroom, other mushrooms, Squash and Smashing Pumpkin Old File:Doom-ShroomHDescription.png|Doom-Shroom's statistics Trivia *Its description is an excerpt from its Suburban Almanac entry in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the only trick that affects both plants and zombies. **Before the 1.2.11 update, Zombot Stomp also affected both plants and zombies. *Doom-Shroom exploding activates Punish-Shroom's ability. *It is one of two mushrooms in the Guardian class. The other is Sea-Shroom. **Doom-Shroom is the only mushroom trick in the Guardian class. Category:Tricks Category:Plant Tricks Category:Mushrooms Category:Super-rare plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants